


safe space

by qynntessence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qynntessence/pseuds/qynntessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Bucky discovers that the Bruce's lab is an oasis of sanity in the Tower, quiet and peaceful and filled with things less likely to explode than in Tony's lab next door. So he spends a lot of time there, on the battered leather sofa that was rescued from Coulson's old office. Eventually, Bucky and Clint spend a lot of their downtime blanket forting in the corner of Bruce's lab, while he just smiles and basks in the idea that his friends are coming to him for safety and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe space

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for constructive criticism or statements on what I did well so I know what to work on. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment or shoot me a message!

Bucky needs quiet, initially. He needs somewhere devoid of the chaos and ruckus that follow superheroes everywhere. 

Bucky, really, just needs somewhere to exist, and someone to exist with him in that space, in case something goes wrong.

He ends up finding that space (and that person) in Bruce’s lab. It’s not silent- the quiet whirring of machinery and mumbles of the scientist contribute to that- but it’s relaxing and calm, and it’s what Bucky needs.

For months, he will come in quietly and curl up on the couch, watching Bruce work.

Bruce doesn’t mind- in fact, he’s happy that Bucky feels safe here. He never presses Bucky for information or asks him to talk, but usually explains what he’s doing quietly.

Bruce is honored that Bucky feels safe in his company.

After a few months, the visits become less and less frequent, and though Bruce likes that Bucky is healing, he does miss the company.

Until he realizes that the rest of the Avengers have found the beauty in his lab too.

At least twice a week, one of his friends- usually Clint or Bucky, ocassionally Natasha- will lie on his old couch and tinker with something.

Bruce wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Similar writings can be found at imaginedoctorbanner.tumblr.com.


End file.
